


Twitter might know something

by Eluthas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone loves Peter, Gen, Identity Reveal, LGBTQ Character, Secret Identity, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, aro ace natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluthas/pseuds/Eluthas
Summary: [ Twitter AU ]When Peter Parker gets twitter for his other persona, Spider-Man, you can expect the worst.Or :Peter gets a Twitter, Tony acts like his dad, Steve rant about racism and homophobia and all the avengers have a soft spot for Peter.[ Contains !Trans!PeterParker, !Bisexual!TonyStark, !AroAce!Natasah ]
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 203





	Twitter might know something

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the fandom so be nice pls 👉🏻👈🏻

Spider-Man @realSpiderMan :  
I may have spider power, but if I see another spider get close to me imma going to run and move to Europe.

Ava @AvengerBabe :  
@realSpiderMan theses fan account makes me laugh too much.

Spider-Man @realSpiderMan :  
@AvengersBabe how can you find my fear funny ! I'm hurt :(, also I'm not a fan account.

Ava @AvengerBabe :  
@realSpiderMan of course you're not =_=. 

Tony Stark @YouKnowWhoIAm :  
@realspiderman Kid, what did I say about making a twitter account ?

Spider-Man @realSpiderMan :  
@YouKnowWhoIAm ... not to..?

Tony Stark @YouKnowWhoIAm :  
@realspiderman We are going to discuss this later. For now, please don't say or do anything stupide.

Spider-Man @realSpiderMan :  
@YouKnowWhoIAm you know me ! I would never.

Tony Stark @YouKnowWhoIAm :  
@realspiderman I know you. That's why I'm saying that. But if you need any more avertissement think about an angry Pepper.

Spider-Man @realSpiderMan :  
@YouKnowWhoIAm Let's not talk about angry Pepper.

————

Ava @AvengerBabe :  
I can't believe I just interacted with Spiderman 

Flash @Flashman :  
@AvengerBabe Spider-Man*

Ava @AvengerBabe :  
Hey @Flashman ?

Flash @Flashman  
@AvengerBabe Yes ?

Ava @AvengerBabe :  
@Flashman Shut the f up.


End file.
